


Cherry Blossom

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese and Carol remind themselves how much they love each other in the backyard.





	Cherry Blossom

Therese was kneeling over Carol on the grass in the backyard of their apartment, staring down at her, admiringly. She was busy brushing away parts of the older woman’s platinum blonde hair with the tips of her fingers. Carol immediately takes her hand and presses the knuckles against her mouth. Therese carefully leans further down to kiss Carol softly on the lips.

“I love you, sweetheart,” she says.

“I love you, too, my darling,” Carol responds back with an instant smile. 

They continue their kissing under a cherry blossom tree one, spring evening. An owl hoots somewhere high in the tree branches. The temperature has dropped with the sun gone and hidden from the clouds for the rest of the day.


End file.
